User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Hell Chronicles great plan!
Last time in Tales of nephilim! Last time in Tales nephilim we see how Samael, now fallen angel corrupted 200 million legions angels to join his side to quest take heaven`s throne. Samael with his fallen angels attacked Golden city heavens capital and begin their firce assault against other angels. Battle was fierce and even. Samael himself march to Lucifer`s throne room and meeted his little brother Michael guarding door. Samael tried turn Michael to his side and join rebellion, but Michael refused to join Samael`s side. Samael balsted Michael to throne room and challenged Lucifer, but Lucifer had other plans. He upgraded Michael to archangel and commanded Michael kick Samael out of heaven. In brothers battle Michael quickly gotted upper hand even Samael`s best effort. Howewer Michael didn`t finish his brother out, because Lucifer pland give fallenangels change to fix their mistake and redeem themselfes by banishing all fallen angels out heaven. Lucifer lifted his both hands and massive ligth energy was emitted. As it touch fallen angels they all sucked giant portal which was appeared in heavens sky. All fallen angels, fallen cherups and seraphs Azazel, Vepar and Azrael gotted too sucked in portal, but Samael standed his ground even pull was strong. Samael: 'I will not..get..pulled..out..before...i...finish...what i have started!!!! '''Lucifer: '''It will be useless to resist. But thik this way. I will give you and your angel to change to think what you all have done and maybe come to back me. '''Samael: '''Screw you! SCREW YOU!!! '''Lucifer: '''It so sad. Michael! '''Michael: '''Yes my Lord! ''Michael begin walk towards Samael and when he gets close to Samael, Michael start charge massive ligth energy ball. 'Michael: '''You where supreme commander. Heavens most thrusted angel! I thrusted you brother! Why you did this? '''Samael: '''I hate you! ''Michael blast his blast rigth in Samael face and catapult him to portal. War in heaven was over. Fallen angels with Samael where banished to galaxy, what was dying, but Samael created his own realm and start calling it hell. Samael also informed that he has new plan to take heaven throne himself and want his hell generals, former heaven generals Azrael, Vepar and Azazel meet him in his new base and castle meeting room. What plan Samael has to take heaven throne, these anwers are answered in now in.... '''Hell Chronicles great plan! Location: Hell (Samael`s created personal universe) Time: First day in Hell, Local calendar'' 5 April 640 ' 'Hell theme!' ''Inside Samael´s palace, meeting room. Meeting room has long table, with many chairs, but now there was only four person inside. In side there was Azrael, Vepar and Azazel sitting their own chairs and at end of table in biggest chair for Samael. Samael himself looked outside from window to hell, ready to reveal his new plan. Azazel: 'Sooo, what`s our new plan to conqure heaven? '''Vepar: '''I say this first, i thrust you Lord Samael, but i hate to admit that where are out numbered against heaven in our curent state. '''Samael: '''yes, i know that. But with completing two things, we will have army as large, maybe even bigger than heaven. '''Vepar: '''How that is possible? We can`t create new angels out og nothing or can you do angels, lord Samael? '''Samael: '''Unfortunate no, but i can do these. (To Samael`s left hand appears red ligthing and he snap his fingers) ''As Samael span his fingers outside of castle sky appears red clouds with ligthing. Suddenly hundres, maybe thousands ligthing bolts hits ground and area is covered with red smoke. In smoke appeas be something. 'Vepar: '''It can`t be. I never think you can do those... '''Azazel: '''Those are demons! How did you.. ''As red smoke begin vanish, it reveals legions of demons standing there and grunting for flesh. 'Samael: '''Cute, aren`t they. They are first handmade demons which will serve me as i continue conquere universe. This is my first part of my plan. '''Azazel and Vepar:..... '(speacless) 'Azrael: '.... (not a word) 'Samael: '''Next is part is, that we gonna make other demons loyal to us, what where loyal to Darkness. By sweet talk or force. '''Azazel: '''Jay, more battles with demons. '''Samael: '''But there is more. The last part. '''Vepar: '''What it is? '''Samael: '''Project Nephilim. '''Azazel: '''Project Nephilim? What`s that? '''Samael: '''We gonna make offspring with every suitable being in universe. '''Azazel: '''Is that possible? '''Samael: '''Yes, it is. One time i was talking with Lucifer and he mentioned as we discuss about other beings reproduction (cough) he mentioned that he has maded angels strelile to each other, but he didn`t say anything about with other beings. As i was gone before i come to talk you and begin our rebellion. I had turn many to demons to test my powers and other what i test, that i turn one person to special demon. '''Azazel: '''Whaaat!!! '''Samael: '''Yes and i also makes child with her. It amazing how pregnancy lasted only nine days and baby was born. '''Azazel and Vepar: '''Whaaaat!!!! '''Azrael: '.... (Suddenly smiles and lifts his thump up) 'Azazel and Vepar: '... (looks at Azrael with their eyes wide open) 'Samael: '''How rude i am. You can come in now darling! (Finally turns from window and looked at to door) ''As Samael said that doors opened to meeting room and fourtheen years woman with wearing kimono, holding baby with hers arms. 'Samael: '''Meet Lilith, Queen of hell and Hell princess Lilim. '''Samael: '''Go on now and bow your new queen and princess of hell. I am sure that Lilith could just wink and you would be death, if she wanted to. ''As Azazel and Vepar looked at shock at Lilith and baby, Azrael quicly jumped from his chair and bowed them. 'Azrael: '''I am honored to meet you my queen. I shall protect you and our great`s leader Samael`s child life with my life and sword. ''Vepar and Azazel looked still shocked how formally Azrael bowed Lilith and child. They soon bowed too as they see Samael`s cold stare. 'Samael: '''You heared my plans. Now go and fulfill it. Go to tell this plan to other fallen angels and fulfill this hell with life. We shall rise and reclaim our place at heaven. ''Azrael gotted up and bowed to Samael and walked out from meeting room. Azazel and Vepar does same and walked hall as door to meeting room closed behind them, leaving Samael, Lilith and their baby there. As Azrael, Vepar and Azazel walked hallway they begin chat each other... 'Vepar: '''I won`t let any other filthy being impregnate me! '''Azazel: '''I am sure that Samael let you slip from that part, if you don`t want to do. You can always teach our new recuits to battle gainst heaven. Nephilims huh, strange name for offspring for angels and other being. Hey Azrael, what you think about new plan? '''Azrael: '.... 'Azazel: '''Aaah, quiet as before. '''Vepar: '''But what the??? Samael has made child already, when he was gone missing? '''Azazel: '''Weeell. He was gone about few days and seeing how no how he can use his powers, i not surpised about anymore about this. But what you call offspring of angel and demon? '''Vepar: '''I don`t know, abomination? '''Azazel: '''Don`t let Samael hear that. I am sure he don`t like, if you call his daughter abomination. '''Vepar: '''Arg, let just get over this and go fulfill the plan. ''Seraphs walk outside and telled fallen angels about new plan. Fallen angels and newy created demons begin their mission to bring rest demons to hell side and fallen angels begin their part in operation nephilim. As fallen angels and demons begin their work, Samael with Lilith and Lilim wacthed them from meeting room. 'Samael: '''One day this child shall crush whole host of heaven with word. 'So, Samael has revealed his new plan to macth heaven army and take heaven throne to himself with creating new demons, commanding his angels reproduce with other beings to create new race called nephilims and make them figth with them side by side against heaven. How Lilith was turned demon and who she was before and how Lilim was born before heaven rebellion? These questions will answered in.. '''''Lilith, priestess of demon god? What will be heavens answer, as they will now know, that Samael is not gonna redeem himself and fallen angels are making offsprings with other beings to fill their ranks? Not to mentionet that Samael has himself show exapamle and maded first hybrid with demon Lilith. These questions will answered in... Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan! And lastly, will nephilims follow Samael plan and figth along side with fallen angels against heaven. We can actually jump few thousand years forward and see answer in... Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim! Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts